guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/R/any General Interrupter
Build:R/any General PvE Interrupter/Archive 5|/Archive/Build:R/Me Dazer Interrupter (talk archive) Build:R/any General PvE Interrupter/Archive 6|/Archive/Build:R/any Annoying Biter (talk archive) Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favoured: #Two thumbs up! A perfect compilation of some pretty effective R builds which don't rely on any huge combos. Good descriptions too - it shows that you know what you're writing about. Haven't tested all the variants, but I've been running VERY similar builds for months. --Lim-Dul 19:22, 24 November 2006 (CST) #Very unique build here. Much like the R/any General PvE Barrage Ranger. I really like this build. It comes in handy when there's lots of Elementalist, Necromancers, Monks, and more. --X H K #I wouldn't say unique but thats why I like it ^^. People want a standard interrupter, here it is :) (Not a fifty five 08:43, 28 November 2006 (CST)) #I like this article as it does a good job of summarizing and balancing different interrupt builds. One-stop-shopping ftw. -- Oblio (talk) 10:58, 28 November 2006 (CST) #This is lovely. Nice work. Sir On The Edge 19:07, 12 December 2006 (CST) #I run the Broadhead Arrow one in AB with Frustrate =D I use the choking gas one in HA... I LOVE THESE BUILDS xD The Imperialist Unfavoured: #''Place Vote with Comment Here'' Discussion Cripshots are better at interrupting simply because they have a more consistance defensive stance/run skill, quick condition removal, and, so what if you miss out on an elite. Oh noes, no punishing shot? We all know that if you can only have one, an interrupter would pick savage over punishing any day. Heck, if you really want an elite over cripshot, why not just use the cripshot and switch crip shot to BHA, Magebane, or Punishing? :That would then be a Cripshot build and most commonly found in PvP though not uncommon to be found in use in PvE at times. And to say that a player that uses Crippling Shot instead of Punishing Shot is a better interrupter doesn't make much sense as the latter then has an extra interrutp to use though the skill involved would truly determine the result. Besides, this is a "General" build for interrupters and gives examples for each campaign and ways to incorporate different skills (in the same campaign or across). Also, if you want to interrupt a target while using Crippling Shot, you have to either interrupt the action or shoot after the Cripshot is fired which is further reason why A Cripshot build is exactly that, a Cripshot build. Sure it may have interrupts as any build can but these here focus specifically on interrupting. You can always add in any elite you want + a few interrupts and call it an interrupt build but this compilation here is used to give people an idea of a few popular ways to interrupt with a few common options. A Cripshot build I think is a separate build IMO as 1/2 it's power is cripple, poison, blackout, and running. I have added a section to the main page with suggestions for using interrupt skills in other builds though so as to not ignore your concern.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:27, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::Well, change cripshot to BHA + Punishing. Boom, a superior interrupter. It's not just the cripshot. The whole idea of a cripshot is to cause disruption. Let's see how cripshot skills improve the interrupt capabilities and at the same time improves overall perforamnce... Natural Stride: Wilderness Survival pumped to 12 gives decent downtime healing as well as great defensive manuever. Due to short recharge (active 70% of the time), it's more efficient than whirling. Although more dangerous in a spike, in PvE areas, that is to say, with a monk anyway, the 50% for a few seconds is enough, not to mention the speed boost will help you get away. A few seonds is enough, and it usually doesn't get removed (depends on area). In terms of interrupting, speedboost is important. There WILL be times where foes flee out of range, and then cast soemthing like MS or resurrection. A speed boost will help catching those interrupts, especially when you might not notice it immediatly. I've interrupted many a close heal sig, res sig, and heal party in PvP due to natural stride. Don't see why the same cannot be for PvP. Can be pumped up at the cost of marksmanship, which is okay sicne an itnerrupter deals damage through Apply Poison, not arrows. Rangers in general usually don't deal much direct damage. Mending Touch: Can't interrupt if blinded yo. This simply owns Antidote signet due to the lack of stupid cast time and recharge, as well as removing 2 conditions at once, INCLUDING cripple, deepwound, bleed, etc. Don't tell me 2 energy will be an issue. Signet of Malice can also be used. Apply Poison: Apply Poison forces monks to use condition removal, and also makes mobs, who chain heal skills when mob is condition spammed, VERY easy to interrupt. Not only does it cover BHA and overload monks, create a lot of pressure (more than arrows damage, you might as well have 0 marks and use a candycane bow). It helps you time your interrupt easierly since it forces condition removal on stupid AIS. Read the Wind isn't that neccesary with a recurve bow used. ::For this reason, I push to have 0 or around 4-6 marksmanship for the Magebane and Punishing Shot rangers, buffing wilderness up for more natural stride, healing, and poison. Apply Poison does faaar more damage than arrows, covers conditions (deepwound for war allies), sustainable, and read thee wind is not neccesary. Honestly though, I don't think the elite helps that much. I'd rather use Concussion shot for daze and take out troll completely. PvE = no need for troll, lol. --Silk Weaker 19:52, 15 December 2006 (CST) :::I added Natural Stride as a hybrid choice to replace a defensive or running stance. I added the option to use another profession for condition removal citing Mending Touch and Remedy Signet as good options to replace Antidote Signet. The build otherwise is a base build. Read the Wind is intended for interruption speed increase and that is why it's there as the builds that have it rely on flight time to interrupt and not poison to cover a condition. Apply Poison is a cover condition and only works on fleshy targets. If you start using Crip Shot and multiple degen attacks this isn't a general interrupting build anymore. Just remember that this is a General Interrupter build and that's all it's meant for. A good base line for people to see what many builds, skills, and set ups as well as some minor strategy is involved in interrupting. I'm trying to keep PvP tactics in this to a minimum as PVP builds may soon be separated completely from PvE on the wiki. Over complication may make this build too much to review and I want to keep it simple. Already I'm thinking it's a little too much and I may cut it back some.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 11:24, 19 December 2006 (CST) Man, this is one thorough build--Tankfan90 20:24, 16 December 2006 (CST) Note: the attributes blow. 14 points left? exp is fine, but I use 11+1ws, 10+1mms, the build atm has 14 points left, what I just named has 1 point left. -Ichigo724 10:56, 19 December 2006 (CST) :Perhaps you missed this: *The above attributes are a good baseline to work with and can be adjusted as playstyle/preference allows. under the attributes numbers. The Marksmanship and Wilderness Survival numbers were a balance between all the builds and not just one or two that used a lot of WS. You can't please all the people all the time.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 11:03, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::I didn't, 14 unspent points in an example build is just "wtf". Hmm, why not go 12+1+1, 9+1, 9+1 ? Loads of hp, 2 mms less. Ooh, *buys another exp mask* -Ichigo724 11:16, 19 December 2006 (CST) :::Punishing, BHA, Savage, and RtW are Marks skills. Choking, Troll, and APoison are Wilderness Survival. Distracting, Whirling, and cost reduction are Expertise. Lowering Marks you ruin the BHA build. By lowering Wilderness Survival you may ruin Troll,the CG+PS, or the poison cover on BHA. Not counting variant skills listed I thought it would be a good "middle of the road" to avoid ruining any of the set ups listed. It was just a middle set up and not specific to work best with each one and the reason for the extra points left. Adjust as needed.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 11:31, 19 December 2006 (CST) My arguement is that, with the exception of CG build (which, btw, has its own page already anyway), the Cripshot is a better base for all purposes, period. As I've mentioned above and in some other threads, poison simply synergiezes with itnerrupts too well. Then again, you can simply take a cripshot, make Punishing Shot, Magebane Shot, BHA and Concussion Shot optional replacements for Cripshot and maybe Troll/Savage, and then Read the Wind as an optional for Apply Poison, and you've pretty much got every build there is here. Of course, without Cripshot, and using magebasne instead, the question begs to be asked-- why not use a Candy Cane Bow and max wilderness? --Silk Weaker 01:09, 31 December 2006 (CST) :I fully understand your PoV but then a Cripshot build is multi-purpose (cripple, poison, interrupt, etc.) and not a base interrupter build which is dedicated to interrupting (and I also believe that Read the Wind also synergizes with interrupting). This build is here for those that want the basics for an interrupting specialized build and a Cripshot is not there for interrupts as much as it is for pressure and utility though it can interrupt when needed (see the "Interrupts in other builds:" section at the end of the main build page here). I'm just not about to add this to the Cripshot build as that one is prestigous among the PVP community and it's first and foremost a Cripshot (thus the name) while this is a PVE build base for Interrupters. The CG build is already covered by this build but I'm expecting the new PVP/PVE split to take place sometime soon so there will be some duplicity until then. My main point is that there are a few roles that Rangers typically are known for (B/P or Barrage, Interrupter, Spike, Touch, Trapper, and Beast Master or Thumper) and this comilation of interrupting build basics was created for that purpose (as seen on the Effective ranger guide). If you desire to add the skills you listed to the Cripshot build as a variant, please go ahead and do so and then there will be PVP and PVE build representation for these skills.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:31, 2 January 2007 (CST) This build contains elite skills from Factions and Nightfall Campaigns. Why is it located in Prophecies Builds? AMFan 04:03, 26 February 2007 (CST) :If you noticed it is set up to work for any of the current 3 chapters alone. Prophecies, Factions, or Nightfall and can also be combined as such if desired.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:07, 26 February 2007 (CST) Optional slot discussion I think Dust Trap would fit in the optional slot effectively. If melee mobs get close to you, or a partner monk, you can inflict a long lasting interrupt. If they stay in the AoE long enough they'll scatter from the backline too. Lonely Monk 07:59, 6 March 2007 (CST) :I don't think dust trap works in an interrupt build at all. It's a trap that does damage and blinds and takes time to set (away from interrupting which you already run a 2 second gap with Read the Wind) with the chance perhaps of being interrupted. I see no synergy of this skill into an interruption based build and I do not know how you can call it a long lasting interrupt when it doesn't interrupt at all. I'm not trying to be harsh with this response, just letting you know that I do not see your perspective at all and cannot comprehend it from your words. If I am mistaken, please explain further.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 12:56, 6 March 2007 (CST) Variants vs Builds displayed I wanted to mention that there is a lot of options for changing the skill bars on this build but that they aren't displayed on the skill bars and only listed in variants. The reason for this is because I did not want the whole build to consist of an elite and 7 "optional" slots. Remember this is a baseline build. Thanks.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 11:24, 19 December 2006 (CST) In an effort to minimize attribute point confusion and suggestions I have changed them to a small range so as to be modified per user but still suggest the correct levels that would apply to all the builds.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 11:51, 19 December 2006 (CST) Get rid of the magebane shot guy. Magebane shot is a weak elite. You don't need it if you have savage and distracting. -Warskull 12:12, 19 December 2006 (CST) :It's Nightfall specific so I'm leaving it in. Besides, if you miss you can then use Savage Shot and if you need to disable a certain skill for a time Distracting Shot. It also works well with variants like Frustration. Each has their place.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 12:57, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::Use Echo to double Distracting Shot. 1 interrupts per 2-3 seconds. Godly enough, not to mention half deal more damage while half disable for 20. --Silk Weaker 01:53, 4 February 2007 (CST) overkill this is a hideously long article that can be summed as "shot stuff with interrupts, then act like a haughty mesmer". cleanup or pruning required --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 04:37, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :It's only 2 pages explaining all of the role of interrupting with almost all the viable options. Care to elaborate? It was originally combining over 24 pages of 13 other builds so I was pretty happy with the results when I first combined those down but I'm always up for streamlining it further.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 19:18, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::I have an idea, why not make it "General Ranger Interrupter Guide", sort of like the General Minion Mastery Guide? Then verbosity works fine. Link it to the article Interrupt and Ranger maybe. (T/ ) 19:35, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Build Wipe For any users that want to link to this build in case it is removed from the build wipe I have archived it on my user page and you are free to link to it there as I will not be deleting it from that location. Thanks. User:Vallen Frostweaver/Build Archive/General Interrupter A list of the builds I helped with or created can also be seen on my talk page. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:02, 30 March 2007 (CDT)